Inferno
by KrystalBlueEyes
Summary: Scarlett has been in Jump for a while, but when she meets some key people, things start to heat up. On top of deciding between a Half Demon and a Metahuman, she has a bounty on her head. Will she even live long enough to come to a decision? OCxJinx OCxRaven


**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors, last minute urge to post this so I didn't proof read as thoroughly as usual.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to... DC? right, yeah DC. Not me. But if they did...**

Scarlett leaned against a spotless glass counter. Her face was propped up on her hand as she lackadaisically flipped from page to page, not bothering to read the articles about the precious stones that were present in the pictures. She checked her watch idly, still an hour until closing. With a sigh she drug her eyes back to the pictures. The gems depicted seemed identical to ones in the store. Of course, Carrie, her boss and roommate, would argue the distinct differences in cut and setting, but Scarlett never bothered with such minute details. She was more of a big picture type of person and focused on the general idea, not what it was composed of.

Most people would question Scarlett's sanity due to her job. She had no desire to be in the gem business, yet she worked in a shop that was located in a town filled with thieves. And not just any type of thieves, but those of the Metahuman variety. Not that that mattered to her, she was content with her charge and took pride in the fact that the store had not been successfully robbed since she had started working.

With another sigh she flipped the magazine closed and studied her surroundings. Fluorescent lights made the shadows in the room few and those that did exist were small. The glass that sheltered the various jewelry items was clear despite the amount of people who felt that it was their life goal to leave behind handprints all over it. The floors were also spotless despite the best efforts of the store's patrons. While this would normally be a source of pride for a shopkeeper, it was a source of annoyance for Scarlett. She had absolutely nothing to do and an hour, scratch that, fifty-eight minutes to do that in.

After getting a quarter ways through of counting spots on the ceiling, the shop door opening, the mildly annoying yet slightly necessary bell announcing the arrival, and Scarlett looked away from the ever amusing roof and towards the customer. A man with scruffy dark hair under a ball cap entered, his dress and manner made him stand out against the nearly OCD level of cleanness the store maintained. His face was partially covered by dark sunglasses. A short, scraggly beard covered the bottom portion of his face. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his black hoodie; Scarlett didn't have to think very hard to guess why. His boots were covered in grime and that fact distressed her more so than the possible robber in the store. He looked awkward and lanky, probably was just old enough to vote.

"Can I help you sir?" Scarlett asked professionally even though he hadn't so much as glanced at any of the products yet.

He didn't answer, just pulled a shaky hand from his pocket revealing the dark metal of a gun that was shaking in his grasp. Scarlett had to stop herself from releasing an exasperated noise.

"Sure you want to do this?" Her eyebrow rose with her question as she gestured to the weapon.

"Just hand over the money and the keys to the cases." His voice matched his body language; unconfident.

"Sure thing." Scarlett opened the cash register casually, blue-grey eyes aimed downward as she didn't even bother to keep them on the robber.

After a few seconds of her shuffling through bills, the gun cluttered to the floor as a pained noise left the would-be robber. Scarlett looked up in time to see the teenager grasp his hand and flee the store.

"Don't you want the money?!" She shouted after him as she waved a wad of twenties in her hand. "I guess not," she smirked as she placed the money back in the register. "Then again, they never do."

* * *

"So how was everything at the shop?" Carrie asked from her seat on the couch as Scarlett walked into the apartment. A lamp shown near her and she had a novel in her lap. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she was sporting an outfit that would be more at home in a college dorm than the penthouse apartment.

"Everything's good." Scarlett responded, her lips turning up slightly into a smirk she couldn't quite contain.

"I take it that my shop's local record for the longest period of time without being robbed is still intact?" Her hazel eyes lit up with mirth as she looked up from the book.

"Always the intuitive one, aren't you?"

"I'm not intuitive; it's just that you always come home with a shit-eating grin whenever a robber can't take the heat."

"I see what you did there," she rolled her eyes, "hardy-har-har."

"Please do contain yourself." She stood from her seat. "Does pizza sound good tonight?"

"Anything that doesn't require you to cook is always preferable."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me throw on some actual clothes and we can hit up the pizzeria."

"What? You don't want to sport the pajama bottoms and college hoodie look?"

"I know you can barely keep your hands off me, but other people prefer a slightly more elegant appearance." Carrie joked.

"That might be best; I'm barely managing to keep myself from jumping you right now. Damn teenage hormones!" She rambled sarcastically before shaking her fist dramatically.

* * *

"Get the meat lover's one!" Scarlett ushered her roommate as they stood before the checkout counter.

"No way, we're getting the vegan one, there's no way I'd eat something composed of animal products."

"Carrie, we're at the top of the food chain for a reason." Scarlett whined.

"And we also have the capabilities to live without consuming those poor furry friends."

"I'm ordering separately then." She crossed her arms and turned away from her friend.

With a sigh, Carrie gave the order. "I'll have a large vegan special pizza and a large murderer pizza." The cashier gave her an odd look and Scarlett rolled her eyes, a normal habit while around Carrie. "I mean, a large meat lover's pizza."

"Sure thing…" The teen behind the counter was still a bit weirded out, but carried on with the order anyways. "That should be out in about ten minutes.

"Thanks." The pair walked away to find a decent seat.

"Let's go onto the roof."

"No way, it's freezing out there," Scarlett argued.

"But it's crowded and stuffy in here."

"That's because it's a frozen Hell outside."

"It's only autumn, quit being dramatic and come on."

With a sigh, Scarlett complied. While Carrie described her as a human heater, Scarlett never cared for weather under eighty degrees. It wasn't that she was cold per se; it was just that she felt like she had less energy when it was cold, like the chill in the air sucked out the heat within her.

Scarlett shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets as they sat down at an empty table. There was an umbrella to shield the patrons from the sunlight, but she purposely avoided the shadow cast by it.

"So how did the failed robbery go today?"

"I almost feel bad for the guy." She removed her hands from her pockets to throw up her hood before replacing them. "He was shaking more than a palm tree in a hurricane. You woulda' thought he was the one getting robbed."

"It seems like there are more of those with how rough things are getting in the city. I just dread the day that a trigger-happy one decides to try his luck." She settled her concerned gaze on Scarlett.

"Please," she brushed off the concern, "the day that one of them manages to put a bullet in me is the day I shoot ice from my fingertips." She shifts her tone from aloof to reassuring, "It's not gonna happen, so no worries."

The warm feeling from her speech was blast away by an exclamation from a very green teenager.

"Dudes, this place is awesome, how have we not been here before?" He shouted while taking in the bay view that offset the rather plain restaurant.

"Probably because we're usually fighting bad guys, not scouting food places. Now how 'bout grabbing us a table, BB?" A dark skinned, robotic looking guy said.

"Sure thing."

"Oh my gosh Becky*,"

"My name's not-"

"Those are the Teen Titans." Carrie had a starstruck look.

"So? Aren't they just weird super-vigilantes that fight even weirder super-villains?"

"Exactly, they're awesome." She was staring at the green one unwaveringly as he was unsuccessfully trying to find a table during the busier part of the day. "Hey!" She managed to get his attention. "There's plenty of room here if your friends don't mind sharing a table?"

"Cougar!" Scarlett coughed into her hand and earning an elbow in her side.

"Sure," the teen gave a grin, "That'd be sweet." He sat across from Carrie. "I'm Beast Boy by the way."

"I know, I've heard of you guys, I'm Carrie and this is Scarlett." Scarlett nodded in greeting.

"Awesome, how long have you two been in Jump?"

"I've been here since I was a kid and Scar has been here for about half a year."

"What made you want to move here?" He asked with genuine interest. Scarlett didn't feel like killing the easy-going atmosphere, so she settled for telling a half truth.

"I recently got emancipated and I figured Jump would be a good change of pace."

"Then you picked the right place, Jump is about as different as you can get."

"That's a nice way of putting it." The robotic one jumped into the conversation as he sat next to Beast Boy. A teen with a traffic light color scheme and mask sat to his right, a red haired teen with green eyes sat next to Scarlett and a teen in a dark blue cape and hood sat across from her.

"Introduction time," Beast Boy jumped up from his seat. "Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, this is Scarlett and Carrie. Scarlett and Carrie, this is Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." He gestured to each as he spoke.

"It is most pleasurable to make your acquaintance." Starfire said happily. The others also added their pleasantries.

"Likewise." Scarlett stated.

"Wait, don't we know you from somewhere?" Robin looked to Carrie with a contemplative face.

Carrie gave a sheepish smile, "Well, we did have a fair bit of run-ins back when my store was robbed on a nearly weekly basis."

"Right, I remember now. Not that it it's bad that that hasn't happened recently, but why haven't you been having trouble now? It seems like the crime here has sky-rocketed, we've been on call nearly nonstop."

This time Carrie gave a grin, "I updated my security."

Scarlett rolled her eyes at this. "She got a pyro shopkeeper," She clarified.

"You mean a metahuman? I haven't heard of one with pyrokinesis abilities in Jump." Robin inquired. "Besides, wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"_Robin_," Raven warned as she felt the uncomfortable emotions practically bursting from Scarlett. The hooded girl shifted slightly, but went unnoticed by the others.

"I'm just saying, elemental metahumans seem to be the most troublesome."

"They just need more practice than others," Scarlett defended, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, but before they have control they're a liability. Is your new pyro stable?" Robin turned his attention to Carrie.

"Her new pyro is perfectly fine," Scarlett sneered as she tried to reign in her temper.

"_Robin,_" Raven warned again lowly, trying to steer the team leader from the topic.

"Do you think we could meet her? Maybe put her through some drills to make sure she won't accidently hurt someone?" He was still talking to Carrie, barely acknowledging the other girl.

Raven turned to look at Scarlett, whose emotions were fluctuating from anger back to a deep sense of angst and then back to anger. The girl had a pretty good poker face though, aside from her earlier sneer and her tense posture, she gave no outward signs of her inner distress; her face remained calm for the most part. Raven probably wouldn't have even noticed her posture if she wasn't sensing her emotions.

"No." Scarlett replied, leaving no room for argument.

Robin actually gave her his attention this time, "Couldn't you at least ask her?"

"You already did." Robin's look of curiosity instantly turned into one of comprehension as the pyromancer stood up. Scarlett turned her gaze to her roommate, "I'll see you at the apartment."

"Do you want a ride-"

"No," Scarlett said before realizing she was being short with her friend and decided to add, "I'll walk." She turned her back on the group. She was still in earshot when she heard the majority of the team say things along the lines of 'nice going' to their leader.

Raven remained with the group even though a part of her wanted to confront Scarlett about her emotions. "I tried to warn you" was all she said to Robin while the others scolded him.

* * *

The autumn air was chilly and Scarlett was thankful for her hoodie. She stuck her hands into her jacket pockets as she trudged in the direction of her apartment building. The overcast sky foretold of a storm and the pyromancer would dislike nothing more than being stuck in the cold and rain. One of them by themselves was bad enough; the combination did not bode for a happy Scarlett. It did however, completely suit her mood. She felt grey. A drab shade that was too impure to be white, yet not corrupt enough to be black. She wanted nothing more than to sit in the corner of her bedroom and sulk as she watched the rain fall.

With a sigh, she took in her surroundings, wondering what her odds were of hailing a cab. Carrie had driven the two of them to the pizzeria and Scarlett wasn't sure if she could walk the distance in time to be back before the sky decided to let loose.

"Not liking the weather much either, huh?" A voice questioned from her side. Scarlett turned her head to see girl roughly her age at her side. Her silky pink hair fell just past her shoulders and the pupils of her fuchsia eyes were slit in a cat-like way. She wore a dark grey hoodie and jeans, an outfit that almost seemed out of character for someone with such unusual features. Someone like her would be expected to wear more intricate clothing than what she had on.

"Not at all. I wouldn't care as much if I was inside though." Scarlett threw her hood back so that she could run her hand through her crimson hair.

"Jenny," the girl offered her hand.

"Scarlett," she replied, taking the other girl's hand and shaking it.

"It suits you."

"So I've been told," Scarlett gave a wry grin. "It's the hair isn't it?"

"No," the pink haired girl tilted her head as she analyzed the pyromancer, "it seems like more than that." Scarlett was thrown off by the evaluation; everyone had always said it was due to the hair color. "But I guess it does fit the hair as well."

The two walked in companionable silence for a few moments.

"Would you like to go to a coffee shop with me?" Jenny questioned, "I know a place that makes a mean hot chocolate, it's only a block from here."

Scarlett looked from the girl, to the sky that seemed about to give at any moment, and then back to the girl. "Sure."

* * *

The two women walked up to the small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. It had a generic name with _Jump's Java_, but a very comfy, unique vibe. It was obviously a local place. While it seemed like it was on the decline judging by the exterior's faded red bricks and slightly crooked sign, the interior of the shop was nice. The bar and the tables were done in a nice dark wood, Scarlett wasn't sure of what type. There were a few black, well-worn couches and a few arm chairs placed strategically around the room. Speakers throughout the area played soft, instrumental music that seemed to fit the vibe perfectly. The smell of various coffee beans permeated the shop, one of the many reasons that Scarlett loved coffee places.

"What can I get for you?" the barista asked, a polite smile as he stood expectantly.

"Two tall hot chocolates, please," Jenny requested. As the barista punched in the order, Scarlett's stomach let out an embarrassing gurgle due to its earlier neglect. The pink haired girl had to hold back a snort of laughter at the horrified look on the red-head's face. "And add a," she paused momentarily as she once again analyzed Scarlett, "blue berry muffin to go with that." Scarlett's face reddened at this.

"You didn't have to-"

"Don't worry about it," Jenny gave a grin, "Besides, I'd hate for your stomach to be upset with me."

"I suppose that would be a travesty, but how'd you know I like blueberry?"

Jenny's eyes lit with mischief, "lucky guess, I suppose."

"Here's your order ladies," the barista announced, handing each of them a hot chocolate and then the muffin to Scarlett. "Have a great day."

The two sat down in the back of the shop. It was quieter there without the people who were walking in and out rather than staying to drink their coffee in the establishment.

Scarlett took a sip of the scalding substance and nearly moaned, "This is really good."

"Yeah," Jenny looked at her curiously, "but I don't have a clue how you're drinking it, this stuff is crazy hot."

The pyromancer just shrugged.

"During the Summer, I come here for their frozen hot chocolate, that stuff is even better."

Scarlett raised a brow, "Frozen hot chocolate? That's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one."

"Yeah, but it's the best thing ever."

"The best thing ever? Really? And here I've always been told money is the best thing ever, it's nice to know that not everyone is so monetarily focused."

"Well, money does allow me to buy it, so maybe money is the best thing ever." Jenny gave a teasing look as she sipped her drink cautiously.

"Blasphemy," Scarlett returned the look before leaning back and letting her face slip into a thoughtful look. "Money is only valuable when you don't have much of it. When money outweighs everything else in your life, it's worthless."

"Are we speaking from experience?" Jenny interlocked her fingers before rested her chin on them and shifting weight onto her elbows to give her an interested look.

"I suppose I am," Scarlett responded, taking another drink of her hot chocolate while she thought of how to explain her view. "I've had a large sum my whole life, but that's only because what was important in my life went up in smoke. I'd give it all back and more if I could go back and prevent those flames."

"And yet, it's the ashes in our life that we rise above and make us who we are."

Scarlett gave a genuine smile at this, "I guess you're right."

"I always am, now back to more important matters," Scarlett raised a brow at the serious look on her counterparts face, "you need to give me your analysis on that muffin, so far I've only had chocolate chip."

Scarlett couldn't completely stifle the laughter that rose from her amusement due Jenny's utterly serious face.

"This is no laughing matter," Jenny scolded, but couldn't completely keep the mirth from her eyes, "the quality of that muffin is a very serious affair."

"This is our first encounter and we're already discussing the quality of muffins?" Her eyebrow rose suggestively.

"Now you're just being perverted," Jenny whined, but was unsuccessfully holding back laughter.

"Fine, fine," Scarlett grinned, before taking a bite of the pastry. "This is really good," she stated as she kept a hand in front of her mouth.

"I'm sure it is, but you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full, have your parents taught you nothing?"

Scarlett swallowed hard, her face immediately turning into a grimace.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine; just a sore subject." She took a sip of her hot chocolate to help the food down.

"Sorry," Scarlett just waved it off. "So, how long have you been in Jump? I figure I'd remember you if I saw you around."

"I could say the same for you," she pointed out the pink hair. "But I've been here for about half a year. I got emancipated and decided to have a change of scenery. I'm originally an East Coast girl."

"Well, I'm glad you fixed that."

"Hey, don't knock the East Coast."

"No promises," Jenny teased. "Which state?"

"Florida. I love the near constant sunshine." Scarlett's tone was slightly nostalgic.

"Aw, so no wonder you hate this weather," Jenny observed and looked out the coffee store's window. The skies had opened up sometime during their conversation and rain was pouring down.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do well in Forks," Scarlett joked.

"A Twilight reference? And here I thought we could be friends." Jenny shook her head disapprovingly.

"It wasn't a Twilight reference until you made it a Twilight reference, I was just pointing out that that town gets a lot of rain."

"Hmm, touché."

Some Sugar Ray lyrics derailed the conversation.

"Sorry," Scarlett said sheepishly as she answered her phone.

"What's up, Carrie?"

"_Can you come by the shop? I stopped by on my way to the apartment and it doesn't look good over here."_

"Yeah, sure."

"_and Scar,"_

"Yeah?"

"_You might want to hurry."_

Scarlett ended the call and looked up to her acquaintance.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go."

"But it's raining cats and dogs out there," Jenny pointed out.

"I know." Scarlett agreed solemnly.

"Okay, well here," Jenny quickly scribbled a number down onto a napkin, "call me and we can do this again sometime."

"Sounds good," Scarlett flashed a smile before grabbing the napkin and leaving. She folded the napkin while she was walking and stuck it in her pocket. Once she was out of the building, she took off running towards the store, happy that the rain meant that the sidewalks were nearly empty.

Each step cause a splash of water to raise and further soak her sneakers and the hem of her jeans. Her breathing was beginning to get uneven when the store came into sight. Several police cars had their sirens on and the road blocked off. Once she got closer she noticed that there seemed to be three robbers in total, one with a hostage and two more in the store. Speaking of the hostage, _Shit!_ She internally cursed as she saw the familiar woman. _Carrie._

She slowed her approach, moving so that she was closer to the wall and out of the robbers' line of sight. They were armed to the teeth; they looked like they had just rolled out of a Black Ops operation rather than normal thieves. Scarlett took stock of her environment. The rain hadn't let up and there were puddles throughout the area. The amount of moisture could prove a hindrance or…. Scarlett got an idea. She didn't believe in deities, but she was praying that this would work.

* * *

The scene was tense. The police stood indecisively as the man with Carrie as hostage yelled out threats to get them to back off. Meanwhile, the men in the store emptied out the jewelry from the store. Before Scarlett had gotten a job there, it was a prime store to knock off. The security was lower than a bank, yet the gems and metals there were beyond precious. Carrie was a young entrepreneur, but she sold nothing but the best and therefore nothing but the finest.

Scarlett was close to the scene and hiding behind a piece of wall from the store next to it. She put all of her focus in her task hoping it wouldn't take too long. No shots had been fired yet, but tensions were high and she didn't trust Jump's police force to not screw this up.

Her plan was about to work… There!

The people at the scene looked around them in wonder a fog began to fill the area. Visibility was decreasing rapidly and Scarlett focused on keeping her path well shrouded so she wouldn't be noticed. She crept silently, hunched slightly as she approached the robber that had Carrie at gun point. She noted that it was a rather large gun he was using, probably some sort of automatic. When she was behind him, she further increased the temperature of the asphalt and pavement so that visibility was almost zero. She then focused as much heat as possible into her hand. When she was close enough that she could practically breathe down his neck, she used her heated hand to slice through the middle of the gun, the metal giving like butter would to a knife. Before the man could even get out a word, she struck him with her left hand. When his balance was off, she grabbed his head and smashed it into the pavement rendering him unconscious. Her right hand was cooling off quickly thanks to rain added to her concentration. It had taken her a while to learn how to control the heat once she had obtained it.

Scarlett grabbed Carrie with her left hand and the woman gave a scream.

"Shhh" Scarlett hissed, too focused to be sympathetic as she drug her roommate to the part of the wall she had been hiding behind. "Stay here and be quiet."

"Scar, are you serious? You can't go in there, these guys are serious." Carrie pleaded.

"So am I." She turned around, ignoring further pleas, and snuck to the back entrance of the store. She reheated her right hand and cut out the doors lock and opened it quietly. Opening it just wide enough for her to slip in, she entered the room and then silently closed the door back. Carrie would have to buy another one… again.

The robbers weren't pillaging the store anymore, there was one on each side of the entrance and they were sneaking peaks outside as the steam was slowly dissipating.

"What the Hell was that?" The one furthest from Scarlett asked.

"I have no clue, maybe it's the Titans or something, we should get out of here."

"But boss said we need to take out that Meta who works here." That peaked Scarlett's attention. She was tempted to peak from behind the register area she was behind, but she remained still.

"If we don't leave now, we're gonna get busted. Toni's already down for the count out there."

"If we don't knock off that chick, we're not gonna just get busted, we're gonna get killed."

"Can't someone else do it? We got her description from that teenager earlier today, it won't be hard to find her."

"No, we need to find her now. She should be in the vicinity, they said she wouldn't just let this place get robbed, plus Toni had her boss at gunpoint."

"Fine." The two quit talking and started actively scoping out the crowd. Scarlett, still behind the register, racked her brain for a solution. There was no way she was openly engaging these two heavily armed men, she needed a round a bout way to do this.

Both men were easily six foot, armed to the teeth and decked out in black and combat boots. Scarlett took a peak from where she was hidden. Neither man was even trying to look at the rear of the store, they were preoccupied with the front and what was happening out there. Back to a plan… Her eyes locked to their boots and her lip curved up.

* * *

Scarlett sauntered out the front of the store, a smirk on her lips and perfectly unscathed. The paparazzi attacked immediately.

"Who are you?"

"How did you incapacitate the robbers?"

"What powers do you have?"

The questions were a continuous, hectic stream.

"Scarlett and that's for me to know." She smirked at the cameras as flashes went off. Leave it to Jump to have paparazzi just as punctual as police. Her smirk slipped slightly when the murmurs switched from her to the Teen Titans. The team of vigilantes approached her and Robin was the first to speak.

"That was reckless, you could have gotten someone hurt." Her temper still hadn't completely cooled from earlier and she didn't bother restraining herself. She glared at him scathingly.

"Well, no one was. On top of that, the property damage was minimal; can you guys say the same when you stop criminals?" The Boy Wonder was at a momentary loss for words. "Oh, by the way, the other two are in there," she pointed to the store, "You might have to remove their shoes in order to get them out."

"Scarlett!" the paparazzi cried and she turned her attention back to them.

"Why did you stop the robbers?"

"Well, one had my roommate at gunpoint. It's hard to find a good one now a days and rent's not cheap." Raven focused onto the pyromancer as the girl addressed the paparazzi. Her emotions weren't matching up with her answers. She wasn't as aloof as she acted, she was riddled with concern and she seemed fearful of something.

"And what about the others?"

"They were stealing from where I work. It was in my benefit to stop them." _And it's also in my benefit to lay low. Who the Hell is the guy that wants me dead?_

"But surely you must have more than just materialistic motivation for such a courageous act."

"I'm no hero. I never intend to be one. I want nothing to do with vigilantes or criminals, I just deal with the people who get in my way." With that, she walked off, oblivious to the amethyst eyes that were locked onto her and the looks of disapproval and curiosity from the rest of the Titans.

"Well aren't you just the little motivational speaker?" Carrie joked as she joined her friend's side who was walking away from the scene.

"What can I say, I speak from the heart."

"I'm really a good roommate?" Carrie said with a fake swoon.

"The best, darling. I wouldn't even trade you for a jacked up Jeep Wrangler." Scarlett joked with a bad Southern accent. Carrie's hand moved to her forehead for melodramatic effect. "With fog lights." At this, Carrie fell into Scarlett who in turned laughed and caught her.

"You're so romantic, how ever did I find me such a Southern gentleman?" Scarlett moved so that she was carrying Carrie bridal style and was happy for her Meta strength.

"I don't know, but you're gonna have to lose a few pounds to keep me," Scarlett laughed, earning a swat from the woman.

"How dare you! Why I never!" Scarlett set her on her feet so that she could laugh without worrying about dropping Carrie. "You're horrible."

"Odd, that's not what she said." Scarlett grinned and then looked around, "Where's the car?"

"Good question."

* * *

"You know, not to inflate your ego anymore tonight or anything, but you were pretty heroic tonight. How did you manage that fog trick?" Carrie questioned from behind a cup of herbal tea.

Scarlett had to swallow the peace of pizza she was eating to answer; thankfully Carrie had brought the pizza with her when she left the pizzeria. Scarlett's stomach tended to turn into a dark abyss when she used her powers extensively. The girl probably burned through calories in the literal sense.

"It was pretty easy," she took another bite, "Iusft-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Carrie rolled her eyes.

Scarlett mirrored the expression, but did as she was told. "I just heated up the pavement in strategic places in order to create steam." Carrie gave an impressed look.

"That was a good idea. And then you managed to cut through a gun, with your bare hand?" It was probably supposed to be a statement, but Carrie doubted what she saw tonight. Maybe she was hallucinating, she was held at gunpoint after all.

"Yup. I'm rather proud of myself, plus the idea to melt the other guys' boots to the floor was pretty brilliant too." Scarlett finished her last slice of pizza and wiped her hands on her sweat pants. Her clothes had been soaked from the rain and she had pealed them off as soon as the opportunity arose.

"Geez, don't wipe your hands on your pants. We need to work on your manners."

"I'm fine, just rough around the edges. Besides, you love me the way I am." Scarlett grinned and hugged Carrie in a playful way, throwing dead weight behind it so that she was hanging off of her.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off." Carrie playfully shoved the teen off of her. Scarlett grinned and complied. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, maybe she should text Jenny? That way the girl could at least have her number. Scarlett frowned as she remembered how she had to leave in a rush.

She checked her pocket for the napkin, but found it empty. Groaning, she realized it was in her jeans. She walked to her room and picked up the still wet denim and fished the napkin from her pocket. The paper came out in small, useless wads. There was no way she'd be able to make out the number.

With a sigh, she walked to the living room and flopped onto the couch with another defeated sigh. Melodramatic? Not at all.

"Problem?" Carrie set her drink down and picked up a Sudoku puzzle.

"You act really old for a twenty-five year old." Scarlett observed.

"Yeah, and you're really weird for a seventeen year old, now what's up?" Scarlett snorted.

"I got a number from a really cool chick, but it was in my pocket and…" She let the sentence hang as she sulked.

"And it got wet and is no longer legible." Carrie quickly filled in the blank.

"Yup."

"Sorry, guess you could have stayed if I wasn't getting robbed."

Scarlett gave her an incredulous look, "Are you apologizing for getting held at gunpoint while I was talking to an incredibly incredible chick?"

"Hmm, I guess I am."

"Well," the red-head gave a martyr-like sigh, "I supposed I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." She finished sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Carrie mock saluted.

"Dear god, don't 'ma'am' me, I'm not that old." She got to her feet, no longer wanting to sulk in the company of her roommate.

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

"Shut uppp" she groaned, leaving the living room and returning to her bedroom.

"Mission accomplished," Carrie smirked, returning to her Sudoku puzzle.

***Brownie points if you get that reference.**

**This idea has been bouncing around my head and, what can I say, I'm on a superhero kick. I like the idea of a Meta who's walking that grey line of using her abilities, but not being a hero or villain.**

**Btw, I'm getting bad about starting new stories. I need to stop, but I'm addicted. **


End file.
